Ne sois pas désolé pour moi Juste aime moi
by Zofia.cc
Summary: [Sept ans après le tome 6] Juste un aperçu des personnages principaux, juste pour une vente aux enchères, juste des disputes, des rancoeurs, des souvenirs, des amants, du bonheur... Juste en fait pour en finir avec le dernier Mangemort en liberté : Peter.


**Voilà, ceci est un OS présenté à un concours organisé pas Imaginary Night sur le forum du site : hpfanfiction. org. Le but était d'inventer un petit OS en incluant certaines contraintes tel que montrer un couple improbable ou encore faire danser Hermione et Draco en grande pompe dans le manoir Malefoy…**

J'espère réellement que ce OS vous plaira, _sachez que sa suite arrivera bientôt_ ! Si vous avez envie de voter pour lui, je vous conseille d'aller lire ceux des autres participants (je serais ravie de vous donnez les adresses pas email) et de faire un choix juste.

Un énorme merci à _**Vif d'or**_ ainsi qu'à _**Milady**_ qui on passer du temps à me relire et à m'aider à me corriger, je ne vous dit même pas à quoi ressemblerait cette histoire sans eux…

Et félicitation à _**Imaginary** _qui a modérer ce concours avec beaucoup de patiente et d'organisation… (et merci aussi pour le superbe _faire-part_…)

&

&

&

&

&

'°O°'

**Ne sois pas désolé pour moi, aime moi.**

'°O°'

&

&

&

&

&

- Maman ! Maman allez dépêche toi ! On va encore être en retard !

- Hey ! Non mais tu permets ? Dis moi un peu qui est toujours la dernière à chaque fois que l'on doit partir à une réception mademoiselle Potter ?

La petite fille aux yeux émeraude rapprocha ses mains de sa bouche et pouffa légèrement. Le regard de sa mère s'attendrit un instant face le visage faussement angélique de la fillette, mais la jeune femme se reprit vite lorsqu'elle vit que cette petite chipie était en fait, entrain de se moquer d'elle !

- Enfin que t'arrive**-**t**-**il fille indigne ? Je peux savoir ce qui est si drôle ?

- Tu as mis ton corset à l'envers maman ! fit la petite Potter en rigolant à gorge déployé cette fois-ci.

La jeune femme rougit violemment devant ce manque de discernement, puis se reprit vite pour se donner un peu de dignité.

- Bien sûr ma fille, c'est très à la mode en ce moment ! Regarde c'est bien plus beau avec la ficelle et le noeud sur le devant.

Elle appuya ses paroles d'un sort qui força le tissu à se modeler en fonction de ses formes gracieuses. Elle resserra la ficelle et se regarda une dernière fois dans le reflet. Elle avait eu du mal à coiffer ses cheveux mais le résultat était plutôt réussi, coupés courts avec de jolies anglaises lui arrivant au sommet des épaules. Son corset à l'envers lui garantissait un joli décolleté et cachait ses hanches à merveille. Une jupe assortie à ce haut de velours rouge lui moulait la taille et les hanches, pour ensuite s'étendre amplement autours d'elle.

La petite brune à côté d'elle lui rappela une nouvelle fois qu'elles allaient arriver en retard. Alors Ginevra Weasley sentit monter en elle l'envie de serrer sa fille chérie contre son coeur. Ce qu'elle fit en se mettant à genoux près d'elle et en entourant de ses bras son petit corps, âgé d'à peine sept ans.

- Oh mon petit cœur si seulement tu savais à quel point je t'aime…

- Je ne le sais pas, mais je sais au contraire que tu m'étouffes !

- Et déjà du répondant à cet âge là ? Si seulement tu pouvais ressembler un peu moins à ton père ça m'arrangerait de temps en temps, répliqua la jeune mère avec un grand sourire.

- Mais moi je suis très contente de ressembler à papa ! Parce que mon papa c'est un héros !

_- C'était _mon cœur, _c'était_ un héros. Et d'ailleurs je dirais plutôt que c'est un idiot, si tu veux mon avis. Mais mon cœur, pour la dernière fois, parle de ton père au passé, tu sais que c'est important. Harry Potter est mort en vainquant le Seigneur des ténèbres et c'est très bien ainsi, fit sombrement Ginny en embrassant une dernière fois sa petite fille. Maintenant tu vas me promettre d'être très sage. Tu sais comment sont ces nobles et politiciens, avec eux…

_- Il faut toujours faire bonne figure si l'on ne veut pas passer pour un troll_… Je le sais maman… finit la petite Lily Potter, en levant les yeux au ciel.(« les yeux au ciel » serait plus joli je trouve …mais ce n'est qu'un avis personnel)

Alors la jeune mère entoura ses épaules d'une cape un sourire en coin en observant sa fille faire de même. Puis toutes deux se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de leur petit pavillon, et retrouvant dans le jardin un carrosse tiré par de beaux chevaux ailés où les attendaient patiemment Fred et George.

_**&&&**_

Le manoir Malefoy était décidément magnifique. Chaque fois qu'Hermione se rendait chez Draco elle en venait toujours à la même constatation. Il fallait avouer que la maisonnette qu'ils s'étaient construite avec Ron n'avait pas vraiment la même allure… Mais après tout elle était plus qu'heureuse de sa vie avec Ron et la petite famille qu'ils formaient déjà avec leurs deux bambins et le troisième en préparation.

Mais les grands châteaux comme Poudlard, où encore le manoir de Draco l'avaient toujours faite rêver… C'était plus fort qu'elle ! Ron se rapprocha un peu plus de sa femme et lui mis la main sur le ventre d'un geste tendre alors que son autre bras se refermait autour de sa taille pour l'aider à descendre du carrosse qui était venu les chercher.

- Ma chérie, ne nie pas que cette grossesse t'épuise ! Tu aurais dû rester à la maison !

- Et te laisser t'amuser comme un fou sans moi ! Et puis quoi encore ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai pris quelques kilos…

- Hermione ! Tu as pris 29 kilos en six mois de grossesse ! Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ? On en a déjà parlé, je sais que tu voulais absolument venir ce soir et je suis incapable de te refuser quoi que ce soit, mais je pense que c'est complètement inconscient de ta part de faire des caprices pareils maintenant !

- Ce n'est même pas vrai ! Je n'ai pris que 28,893 kilos, la balance est formelle !

- Chérie… Je t'aime. Tu me rends plus heureux que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer, mais je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre… Tu sais très bien que Draco n'a pas organisé cette vente aux enchères pour se faire de l'argent, son héritage des Malefoy est bien assez important. Ils veulent faire sortir de son trou ce sale rat de Pettigrow et c'est bien pour ça qu'ils vont vendre le faux Horcruxe. Hermione j'ai peur que ça tourne au jus de citrouille, je veux qu'au moindre signe de Pettigrow tu te mettes sous la cape d'invisibilité qu'Harry m'avait prêtée et que tu t'enfuies loin…

- Oh regarde ! Dobby vient à notre rencontre ! fit la brune en s'éloignant de son mari.

Elle s'éloigna donc vivement pour engager la conversation avec le petit elfe malgré son énorme ventre, elle n'entendit donc ni le soupir d'aise qui s'échappa de Ron ni les paroles qu'il murmura au vent : « Tu n'as jamais changé et tu ne changeras décidément jamais… »

_**&&&**_

Pendant que la petite Lily s'amusait avec tonton George, Ginny en profita pour parler à Fred, elle lui redit pour la cinquante-huitième fois de bien faire attention à la jeune fille, de ne pas lui monter trop de tours car elle leur ressemblait déjà bien assez et surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à lui donner le moindre gadget de leurs magasin de farces et attrapes sinon elle les grillerait sur place et que si il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit elle ne le leur pardonnerait jamais…

- Oh allez Ginny tu ne vas pas remettre sur le plateau la vieille histoire qui s'est passée à Halloween…

- Fred c'était il y a seulement cinq semaines !

- Tu ne veux pas qu'elle touche aux objets du magasin seulement parce que tu t'es faite bernée, avoue-le… répondit Fred d'un air amusé.

- Je trouve que c'est de très mauvais goût d'avoir inculqué les effets d'un epouvantard à un chapeau ! Vraiment il y a des choses qu'on préfère ne pas voir ! Et j'empêcherais Lily de toucher au moindre de vos objets ! Vous ne grandirez donc jamais ? continua Ginny en s'énervant de plus en plus.

- Ah ptite sœur ça ne te réussi pas les responsabilités… ça commence à te monter à la tête… Tu devrais faire une pause un petit moment Ginny. Et là je ne te parle pas en temps que fêtard attardé mais en tant qu'homme responsable qui gère un business stable depuis plus de huit ans… Ginny fait une pause ! Tu ne pourras pas continuer éternellement à veiller sur Lily, elle va grandir et sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte partira de ton foyer pour Poudlard et ne jamais revenir… Et c'est exactement pour ça que je la garde avec moi tant que je peux Fred !

- Mais tu en fais beaucoup trop soeurette, fit le grand roux en s'arrêtant un moment pour serrer sa sœur dans ses bras tandis que des larmes montaient aux yeux de cette dernière.

- Oh Fred… Ce n'est pas seulement ça… Mais j'ai si peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose… Il reste de moins en moins de Mangemort je le sais bien, mais on a toujours pas réussi à tous les avoir… et Lily est la première proie de ces lâches, ils n'ont plus de vie et n'ont pour but que l'envie de faire payer à Harry tout ce qu'il leur a fait subir… J'angoisse chaque jour qu'ils viennent me l'enlever ou pire… Alors la laisser dans un endroit où je ne pourrais pas la protéger ? Tu imagines ?

- Mais Ginny tu n'acceptes même pas qu'elle reste au Terrier avec ses cousins sans que tu sois là ! Depuis presque sept ans je me demande si tu ne l'as jamais laissée partir à plus de trente mètres de toi !

Ginny s'écarta brusquement de Fred le cœur tremblant à force de retenir ses larmes et la voix cassée tellement sa gorge la faisait souffrir. Elle explosa, ne pouvant se contenir plus longtemps et se mit presque à hurler.

- Par Merlin mais que veux-tu que je fasse ! Elle est tout ce qui me reste ! Harry n'est pas là… et… et… Fred… J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle ait une enfance heureuse ! Un père qui puisse être présent pour elle, qui assume ses responsabilités ! Un domicile fixe et pas un déménagement tout les deux mois parce que quelqu'un à encore essayé de forcer l'appartement malgré tous nos efforts pour cacher où nous vivons ! Je veux avoir une maison à moi ! Un vrai foyer… Pourquoi j'y ai pas le droit moi ! Merde !

- Quel langage ! Mesure tes propos quand ta fille sera là ptite sœur ! s'exclama George tandis que la petite Lily arrivait en courant vers eux.

- Tonton… essaya la petite brune sans parvenir à reprendre son souffle. Tonton Ron… Et Tata Hermione sont… déjà arrivés ! Allez ! Vite maman… On y va !

La jeune femme essuya en vitesse ses larmes, remerciant la pénombre qui les entourait de cacher sa gêne. Elle fit disparaître d'un sort toute marque de tristesse qui gagnait son visage et dit à la brunette qu'elle la rejoignait immédiatement. Alors elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Fred :

- JAMAIS ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne laisserais qui que ce soit lui faire du mal ! Et à défaut d'un père pratiquement inexistant, moi je lui offrirait toujours de l'amour pour deux !

- Je le sais ptit sœur… Et c'est bien ce qui me chagrine. Je trouve juste que tu devrais la laisser un peu respirer, elle a bientôt sept ans ! Et commence toi aussi à prendre l'air sans elle de temps en temps.

- C'est sans elle que je ne respire pas Fred… sans elle… finit Ginny tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans le hall majestueux du manoir Malefoy.

_**&&&**_

Tourne… Retourne… Soulève… Droite… Gauche… Tourne… Elle adorait ça… Virevolter au bon gré de la musique et se laisser porter par les notes… Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et d'imaginer Ron à la place de Draco, c'était plus fort qu'elle… Elle se croyait une jeune princesse loin de ses problèmes de mère, vêtue d'une robe magnifique et au bras du plus charmant des princes, son mari…

- Granger tu fatigues… Tu veux que je baisse la cadence ?

- Tu rêves Draco, c'est toi qui fatigues.

- Oui j'avoue que danser la valse avec une baleine est plutôt épuisant !

- Hey ! s'exclama Hermione en ouvrant bel et bien les yeux cette fois-ci. Non mais moi qui croyais que de nos jours on apprenait la délicatesse à la gente masculine, je me trompais. Et monte ta main plus haut dans mon dos sinon Ron va encore être jaloux.

- Je me demande bien qui serait jaloux pour une baleine, mais vu les yeux avec lesquels me regarde ton très cher mari je crois que je vais t'écouter…

- Et te taire aussi ? Je danse là…

- D'ailleurs c'est avec moi Granger, et je suis bien le seul à accepter une danse avec une…

- Merci Draco je crois que j'ai saisi, fit la jeune femme un sourire moqueur en coin.

Tourne… Retourne…

- Granger ?

La jeune mère ouvrit encore une fois les yeux, réalisant que les rêves étaient bel et bien des choses délicates et qu'il était difficile d'espérer les vivre lorsque l'on est éveillé. Mais peu importait qu'elle essaie de se voir dans les bras de Ron, ceux de Draco étaient tout aussi confortables et lui au moins, l'invitait à danser… On pouvait d'ailleurs dire qu'il dansait comme un dieu !

- Sois honnête avec moi, fit le blondinet avec un regard charmeur. Ce bébé, il est de Weasley ou de Hagrid ?

- Draco ! s'offusqua Hermione.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je rigole, juste qu'on peut se poser des questions vu la taille de ton ventre…

- Vous n'en avez pas assez de me faire complexer avec ça ? vous devenez lourd…

Alors que Draco se mettait à rire, elle décida de l'ignorer tout en continuant à danser. Mais quitte à toucher les sujets qui fâchaient, autant s'y mettre elle aussi…

- Mais dis moi Draco, pourquoi danses-tu avec une baleine qui, qui plus est, elle, est mariée, alors qu'une certaine jeune fille n'attend qu'un seul geste de ta part pour se jeter dans tes bras ? Et qu'en plus cette jeune fille en question ne t'attendra pas éternellement ?

- Elle n'a pas à m'attendre. Elle sait très bien qu'il ne se passera plus jamais rien entre nous. Et tu le sais toi aussi évidemment.

- Non, ce que je sais c'est que tu l'aimes, et que tu es le pire idiot que la terre est jamais connue… Non en fait Harry est encore pire que toi !

- Tu as raison sur un seul point, oui Potter est encore plus idiot que moi !

- Draco arrête de te voiler la face…

Soulève… Droite… Gauche…

- Ça ne peut pas marcher entre nous…

- Tu n'as même pas essayé !

- Je n'aime que les belles femmes descendantes de noble lignée.

- Et moi je suis une sang-pur depuis cinq générations…

- Mon père m'avait fiancé et…

- Et ton père est mort et enterré ! Tu n'es pas lui Draco et c'est a toi de faire tes choix.

- On m'a éduqué autrement Granger… Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre…

- Ta mère, elle aussi on l'avait éduquée autrement, pourtant elle a changé alors pourquoi pas toi ?

Tourne… Tourne… Et Retourne… Et applaudit, revient a la réalité, arrête de valser, et souris parce que c'est tellement agréable de danser…

- Et ma mère est morte et enterrée Granger.

- Tu ne peux continuer à vivre ainsi, te cacher sous cet air arrogant tu l'as déjà fait bien trop longtemps, avec elle tu serais heureux !

- Non mais tu me vois être vu avec elle ? Elle est si… Extravagante ! Excentrique !

- Et c'est ça qui t'attire chez elle… Tout ce qui te contraint à la repousser c'est le regard des autres Draco, mais qui pourrait bien te regarder maintenant ? Qui peux bien t'impressionner ? Personne ne te juge ici !

- Oh, ça tu te trompes crois moi, tous ces gens du ministère, ces aristocrates et personnes de la haute société, eux ils me jugent. C'est dur de se construire une vie alors que j'ai toujours au poignet cette tête de mort et pour parent Lucius Malefoy.

- Les actes que tu as commis pendant la guerre sont tous en ta faveur Draco, grâce à toi énormément de prisonniers de… de… Voldemort, ont eut la vie sauve et toi-même tu lui as tenu tête pendant la dernière bataille… Je suis la première à te devoir la vie, après elle bien sûr…

- Granger… Laisse tomber… C'est peine perdue. Elle ne pourra jamais me donner ce que j'attends d'une femme : une descendance. Et moi je ne suis pas assez courageux pour vivre aux côtés de quelqu'un de malade…

- Tu te trompes Draco, tu te trompes, et tu risques de faire la plus grosse erreur de ta vie si tu la laisses filer…

Draco avait tellement changé depuis qu'ils s'étaient connus à Poudlard, c'était surprenant. Il avait grandi, simplement, et avait fait ses propres choix. Seulement il était toujours resté le même à l'extérieur et se plaisait bien ainsi. Strictement le même. Egoïste. Froid. Riche. Hypocrite. Réaliste aussi. Mais au bout du compte, quelqu'un sacrément replié sur lui-même, et foutrement seul.

Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, a personne, même sous les plus horribles tortures, mais il appréciait beaucoup Hermione, il la portait même en grande estime. Il l'avait vu affronter Vol… Vol… Enfin il l'avait vu l'affronter chaque jour où elle était restée sa prisonnière. Il était toujours derrière pendant qu'Il la torturait ou qu'Il entrait de force dans son esprit. Lui, il ne faisait que regarder, effacé, puis soignait les blessures de la jeune fille blessures une fois qu'Il avait terminé pour qu'Il puisse recommencer le lendemain. C'était son seul rôle auprès du maître, il était un simple sbire. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de tuer Dumbledore, il méritait les basses besognes. Il avait voulu redonner un sens au nom de Malefoy et n'avait été capable seulement de le déshonorer encore plus. Mais c'était à ce moment là qu'il avait comprit réellement qu'il ne voudrait jamais vivre ainsi toute sa vie, et que jamais il ne pourrait être heureux dans un monde gouverné par le Lord Noir.

Un soir sa mère était venue lui rendre visite dans les cachots de la demeure du Seigneur. Ses yeux avaient été si tristes au moment où elle avait croisé son regard, que sa gorge s'était serrée et qu'une larme s'était échappée sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Elle lui avait seulement dit qu'elle l'aimait, et elle l'avait supplié de lui pardonner. Quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi, elle lui avait répondu « Pour tout ». Elle avait baisé son front, et était partie. Alors il avait comprit qu'un jour il aurait à choisir entre l'enseignement de son père et celui que lui avait donné sa mère derrière toutes les apparences.

Ce jour vint le lendemain.

Comme la Gryffondor ne lâchait mot sur la cachette de Harry malgré tout ce qu'Il lui faisait subir, ce qu'il savait sur lui et les projets qu'ils entreprenaient pour le détruire, Il avait donc décidé de le lui faire cracher d'une autre façon. Il avait capturé l'une de ses amies, Draco ne l'avait pas reconnu au début, mais quand Hermine avait crié « Luna ! » d'une voix désespérée et épuisée, il avait reconnu Lovegood.

Le seigneur avait alors ricané. Deux Mangemorts tenaient fermement la jeune fille blonde qui avait complètement perdu son aura de folie douce… En cet instant Draco n'avait pu qu'avoir pitié pour elle, elle n'avait aucune chance de survivre plus de quelques heures, le maître prenait un malin plaisir à tuer ses prisonniers lorsqu'il n'avait plus besoin d'eux, et s'il ne la tuait pas lui-même elle recevrait le baiser d'un Détraqueur… Très joyeux avenir qui s'arrêterait même plus tôt car le Lord venait de lancer un Impero à Hermione et cette dernière s'était alors levée pour pouvoir serrer ses mains autours de la gorge de Luna. Deux gorilles la retenaient toujours et Luna se débattait donc en vain. Draco voyait le regard qu'elles échangeaient toutes les deux, elles avaient les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre et si ceux de Luna se remplissaient de larmes de douleur, ceux d'Hermione se vidaient de larme d'horreur. Il arrêta Hermione à ce moment et cette dernière se jeta dans les bras de Luna pour lui murmurer des pardons par millier à l'oreille tandis que la jeune fille essayait difficilement de reprendre son souffle.

_« Draco rend toi utile, sépares cette Sang-de-bourbe de l'autre ! »_

_« Oui maître. »_

_« Alors maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu sais et vite, sinon c'est par tes mains que cette veracrasse mourra ! »_

_« Non ! Pitié je vous en prie ne la tuez pas elle… »_

_« Tais toi ! Dis moi ce que j'attends ! »_

_« Mais n'avez-vous donc pas compris que je ne sais rien ? Vous avez vu ce qu'il y a dans mon esprit : JE NE SAIS RIEN ! Ne la tuez pas… ne la tuez… »_

_« Je sais que tu étais avec Potter pour détruire la coupe alors ne ment pas ! Potter a trouvé un moyen de me cacher tes souvenirs mais tu m'avoueras tout ! »_

_« Oui Harry a trouvé un moyen, il nous fait subir à tous le sortilège Oubliette à chaque fois que l'on apprend quelque chose d'important. Harry est bien plus malin que vous il… »_

Draco ferma les yeux quand Voldemort lança un Doloris à la jeune fille, il ne put pas l'empêcher de tomber a terre et de se tordre de douleur. Tous les nerfs d'Hermione semblaient se tordre, se déchirer en même temps… Luna pleurait. Draco serra les dents. Puis tout se termina, Il demanda que Luna subisse le baiser du Détraqueur et qu'Hermione ne reçoive plus ni soins, ni vivres. Luna ne fut même pas changée de cellule, on la projeta sur un mur et elle perdit connaissance. Hermione sanglota et se rapprocha de Luna tant qu'elle put. Draco n'appela aucun Détraqueur et resta là, sans bouger, perdu. Finalement Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et parla si difficilement que sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure : « Je t'en prie Draco… tue nous… s'il te plait… Draco… » Puis elle perdit connaissance à son tour.

Ce fut ce jour là que Draco changea réellement, mais pourtant, resta le même aux yeux de tous. Sauf pour Hermione et Luna.

_**&&&**_

- Un peu de Beaujolais ?

- Seulement une goutte, merci.

- Ginny leva les yeux vers le serveur qui venait de lui proposer un verre, quand son regard se porta sur le sien elle vit ses yeux marron passez à une couleur émeraude qu'elle connaissait bien puis reprendre une couleur noisette.

- Finalement je vais prendre plus d'une goutte de ce bon vin… Où plutôt n'auriez-vous pas une grande bouteille de Whisky pur feu en réserve ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi Ginny, lui répondit chaleureusement le serveur. Tu me trouves beau avec cette apparence ?

- J'ai vu mieux ce soir…

- Bon, moi qui ai passé des heures à me trouver une tête un tant soit peu présentable avant de venir… Tu me déçois de répondre cela sans même me regarder convenablement…

Elle s'attarda un peu plus sur le physique du jeune homme, brun, les cheveux en bataille mais coupés plutôt court avec une mèche qui couvrait une grande partie de son front, les traits de son visage étaient bien différent de ceux qu'il arborait étant jeune, mais restaient quand même plaisant. Le reste de son corps était élancé, svelte, appétissant, tentant, désirable… Enfin bref, Ginny répondit seulement :

- Tu es beau.

Alors elle le prit par la main, jeta un regard vers sa fille qui discutait avec Luna, puis une fois rassuré, elle entraîna ce jeune homme de force vers la sortie de cette majestueuse salle de bal. Car ce cher monsieur n'avait pas prit la peine de venir la voir de tout le mois qui venait de passer et elle allait vite le lui faire regretter dans une chambre non loin… Et puis il lui avait dit lui-même qu'elle devait le regarder convenablement, rien que pour ça elle avait besoin de lui ôter se vêtements… Harry lui avait manqué, elle s'était promis de le sermonner et de lui dire enfin le fond de ses pensées, mais elle aurait encore le temps après, car là ils venaient de trouver une très jolie chambre avec un agréable lit en bois de style victorien…

_**&&&**_

Luna discutait tranquillement avec la petite Lily Potter, mais elle commençait à trouver cette dernière un peu trop pertinente dans ses questions… Que répondre à une brunette qui se penche à votre oreille pour vous demander « Dis c'est vrai que tu aimes Draco et que c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas accepté la demande en mariage de Terry Boot ? ».

- Et bien ! Tu seras une très bonne journaliste toi ! Je t'engage dès maintenant pour travailler au Chicaneur !

- Alors ? Veux savoir moi !

- Ah si seulement Ginny tenait sa langue de temps à autres…

- Tu réponds toujours pas.

- Oui j'ai refusé la demande en mariage de Terry !

- Je l'sais ça ! Moi je veux savoir si c'est parce que tu aimes Draco !

- Mais ça tu le sais depuis bien longtemps petite maligne, alors pourquoi me le demandes-tu ?

- Parce que j'aimerais bien te l'entendre dire…

Luna pris un lys du bouquet qui ornait leur table. Elle lui jeta un sort et le mis dans les cheveux de sa filleule, lui fit un baiser sur le bout du nez et ouvrit les bras pour l'accueillir sur ses genoux. Elles étaient toutes deux face à la piste de danse et d'ici voyaient très bien Draco danser avec une vieille et riche veuve.

- Regarde-le Lily.

- Il est beau.

- Oui… fit mélancoliquement Luna. Mais regarde aussi le groupe de jeunes filles qui le dévore des yeux en face à droite.

- Et alors ? C'est normal puis qu'il est beau. Non ?

- Si on veut. Le fait est que Draco a déjà… Enfin, il est déjà sorti avec toutes ces filles, j'en suis sûre…

- Oui mais il n'est jamais resté longtemps avec l'une d'elles si ?

- Ça non bien sur… Mais s'il fait ça c'est pour me montrer que je ne suis rien de plus pour lui que l'une de ces filles à cette table : juste une femme parmis d'autres qui le dévore des yeux à chaque fois qu'elle le voit et espère qu'un jour elle se trouvera une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

- Pour ça il suffit qu'il te fasse un bébé ! Regarde ça marche avec Maman et Papa !

Luna éclata de rire. Mais se reprit vite.

- Si seulement c'était aussi simple que ça…

- Mais c'est simple ! Maman elle m'a expliqué ! Il suffit de…

- Je sais comment on fait les bébés petite Potter ! Le problème ma jolie, c'est que je ne peux pas.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je suis sûr que Draco serait partant pour faire l'amour avec toi et…

- Chut ! Mais parle moins fort ou on va t'entendre, fit la jeune femme en reposant Lily sur sa chaise. Tu es la fille de Harry Potter, tu imagines si quelqu'un t'écoute parler de la sorte ? Tout le monde pense que tu es une petite orpheline apeurée, joue un peu le rôle qu'on te demande de jouer gamine !

- T'es trop dôle quand t'essais d'être autoritaire !

- Par Merlin où sont les géniteurs de cette harpie ! En tête à tête sûrement ! Et voilà je vais être obligée de rester encore et encore avec toi…

- Pourquoi tu l'aimes Draco ?

- Alors ça me le demande pas à moi, c'est à Cupidon qu'il faut poser cette question…

- Et pourquoi tu ne peux pas faire de bébé avec lui ?

- C'est à cause du sujet tabou…

- Ta maladie ?

- Oui, cela même. Mais n'en parle pas.

- Et Draco il le sait que t'es malade ?

- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il ne m'aime pas.

- Et bien moi je t'aime quand même !

Alors que la petite Lily câlinait tendrement sa marraine Luna restait plongée dans ses souvenirs… La guerre… Pourquoi Draco l'avait-il sauvée si c'était pour la faire souffrir autant ensuite ? Et pourquoi ce même garçon marchait t'il à présent dans leur direction ? Luna échangea un regard avec Lily, la petite souriait à pleines dents tandis que la jolie blonde blêmissait… Certaines filles rougissaient, elle c'était plutôt le contraire… Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser, mais qu'après elle le regrettait toujours. Elle ne pouvait concevoir sa vie avec un autre homme, mais elle ne pouvait être avec lui… Non seulement elle était Luna Lovegood, mais en plus elle était hémophile…

- Je vous en prie, Mademoiselle, acceptez vous de m'honorer de votre bras lors de la prochaine danse ?

- Bien sûr ! répondit joyeusement la petite Potter à la place de la jeune femme.

- Lily tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas tellement danser…

- Oui c'est pour ça que j'ai répondu à ta place ! dit la petite démone avec malice…

- Alors ? demanda Draco impatient.

Lily se pencha vers sa marraine et attrapa au passage une jolie rose rouge qu'elle trouva dans le bouquet du vase ou l'on avait déjà retiré un lys.La petite fille se débrouilla pour couper la tige et faire ensuite tenir la rose dans la chevelure blonde et ondulée de la jeune femme.

- Voilà c'est mieux ! Tu peux y aller !

- Mieux ?

- Ta robe est très jolie, on dirait qu'elle flotte autour de toi avec tout ces beaux voiles et en plus elle est enluminée de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, sauf le rouge ! Maintenant tu as aussi du rouge.

Draco avait l'air exaspéré mais ne dit rien. Il l'emmena simplement danser.

Luna se demandait, si lorsque l'on dansait une valse on était censé être aussi proche de son partenaire, mais elle était loin de refuser que Draco la tienne si fermement contre lui.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par ses pas…

Pourquoi sa mère avait-elle était touchée par ce sort avant qu'elle naisse ? Sa mère était atteinte d'hémophilie, et les maladies graves, chez les sorciers, étaient les sujets les plus tabous. Bien sur l'hémophilie n'atteint pas les femmes, c'est pourquoi monsieur et madame Lovegood n'avaient eut qu'une petite fille. Jamais on ne laissait naître un enfant, si l'on savait qu'il était malade. Et si par malheur il y avait une exception à cette règle, alors cette exception avait bien intérêt à se cacher des autres… si elle ne voulait pas être méprisée. Luna l'avait toujours caché aux autres, pourtant cela ne les empêcha pas de la mépriser… C'était injuste, non ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle était d'ailleurs ? Juste parce qu'elle croyait en la magie, oui on la disait bizarre parce qu'elle se permettait d'être différente dans ses goûts vestimentaires et dans ses idéaux ! Luna croyait réellement en tout. La magie elle-même était preuve que tout était possible ! Elle croyait donc que le Ronflak Cornu existait et qu'un jour elle guérirait… Elle croyait en tout, et l'affirmait haut et fort, mais personne ne s'était intéressé à elle plus que pour s'en moquer. Dommage pour eux, car Ginny avait appris par la suite que Luna était vraiment très intelligente et pas si superficielle qu'on aurait pu le croire… Ginny et Luna s'était vraiment rapprochées lorsque Hermione, Ron et Harry, n'étaient pas revenus à Poudlard en septième année.

Alors enfin Luna s'était confiée à quelqu'un, elle avait raconté à Ginny comment une femme peut devenir hémophile, simplement en recevant le sort d'un Mangemort en étant enceinte de bientôt sept mois… Le sort l'avait rendue malade, elle et sa fille, et elles avaient toutes deux failli mourir sur la couche ce jour même. Car on ne comprit pas bien pourquoi le sang de cette femme ne coagulait plus et pourquoi c'était de même pour cette enfant. Finalement on les avait soignées et informées, puis regardées d'un air désolé désolée, on ne pouvait rien faire pour elle que les resoigner en cas de problème…

La mère de Luna mourut soit disant d'un accident de potion… Mais ce n'était pas parce que la potion de coagulation sanguine avait explosé que Varia Lovegood était morte, c'était parce qu'elle était tombée sur une étagère de verre et qu'elle avait perdu connaissance. Elle ne se réveilla jamais car les entailles qu'elle s'était faites ne s'étaient arrêtées de saigner que lorsqu'elle n'avait plus eu une goûte de sang dans son corps…

C'était injuste de mépriser quelqu'un de malade, et Luna n'aurait pas vécu six ans à Poudlard en l'étant pour ce motif… Elle le fut d'une autre façon, mais ça elle s'en fichait plus que tout, à cette époque elle était forte parce qu'elle était naïve, depuis elle aimait Draco et elle était devenue une faible parce qu'elle était devenue réaliste… Ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble.

_**&&&**_

- Bon sang de Boutefeu chinois, Potter t'es enfin là ! Je t'ai cherché partout où…

Draco se tut au moment même ou il remarqua Ginny lisser sa jupe derrière Harry.

- Malefoy arrête de m'appeler Potter, c'est Tropte maintenant.

- Ok. Bon on oublie immédiatement les images qui me montent à la tête et on essaie de repousser cette sensation nauséeuse… se murmura Draco à lui même. Non mais vous m'expliquez à quoi vous jouez ? Ça ne pouvait pas attendre plus tard vos cabrioles ? Ça fait trois danses qu'aurait du commencer la vente aux enchères ! Allez dépêchez vous !

Le plan était très simple : capturer Pettigrow et laisser Harry seul avec lui.

Ils avaient fait courir depuis quelques mois, qu'un bijou très important ayant appartenu au descendant de Serpentard lui-même, allait être mis a pris lors d'une vente aux enchères au manoir Malefoy avec d'autres objets précieux. Mais sur l'allée des Embrume la rumeur courait depuis bien, bien, plus longtemps et d'une tout autre façon : un objet ayant appartenu à… à… Enfin tout le monde savait à qui… allait être mis aux enchères. C'était un médaillon qui semblait avoir beaucoup de pouvoirs magiques et d'après cette même rumeur c'était lui qui avait empêcher de mourir le Seigneur des Ténèbres la fois où il avait voulu tuer le bébé Potter et c'était ce même médaillon qui avait assez de pouvoir pour protéger quiconque le porterait. Tout ce que Peter Pettigrow recherchait justement, car du côté de cette même allée aux Embrume, on disait que l'âme d'Harry Potter était resté sur terre et ne partirait en paix que lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé toutes personnes qui avaient jadis servit le maître pour les punir… Peter Pettigrow avait donc eu de plus en plus peur et avait réellement besoin de ce médaillon, car Peter le savait, Harry Potter se réservait son misérable sort pour la fin… Son unique but était de le tourmenter le plus possible et ensuite le tuer, Peter en était sûr. C'est en tous cas ce qui était arrivé à Avery, à Barjow et à tous ceux qui était du côté de Voldemort et qui avaient survécu à la dernière bataille…

Peter avait peur et Peter ferait tout pour avoir le médaillon.

Et c'était là que Peter Pettigrow se ferait prendre, parce que ce médaillon n'était là que pour l'attirer à Potter lui-même…

_**&&&**_


End file.
